Traición
by Yosenpaia
Summary: Cuando un ángel comete el pecado máximo, éste es obligado a perder sus alas y convertirse en un ser errante del inframundo. Feliciano siempre había querido conocer la tierra, mundo de humanos y criaturas diferentes, él nunca había pensado en que eso le llevaría a pecar de esa forma.
1. Prólogo

**_Disclaimer: Ni_** **_Hetalia_** **_ni_** **_el_** **_Universo_** **_Alterno_** **_me_** **_pertenece. Sólo_** **_soy_** **_poseedora_** **_de_** **_la_** **_obra_** **_que_** **_van_** **_a_** **_leer._**

 ** _Avisos: (General) Hombre x Hombre, mención de creencias católicas y mitológicas, gore, angst, muerte de personaje, contenido sexual (no tan explícito señora/es)_**

 ** _Parejas que se mostrarán: —Principal: GerIta(Ludwig x Feliciano)— Leve PruIta (Gilbert x Feliciano), leve RusAme (Ivan x Alfred), Itapan (Kiku x Feliciano)_**

En el cristianismo, un ángel caído es un ángel que ha sido expulsado del cielo por desobedecer o rebelarse contra los mandatos de Dios.

Todos ellos son largos, de gran cantidad y borrosos por la vista del que los lea.

Pero hay diez que superan en demasía a los demás.

 _Los Diez Mandamientos._

Hay varios castigos para el que los rompa; tanto ángeles como humanos.

Todos saben cuales son, y que hay que cumplirlos paselo que pase.

Lo que pocos saben, es que el castigo máximo no es ir al infierno.

Más allá.

Un lugar más oscuro y solitario, donde las almas pecadoras de amar vagan con auras de tristeza y pena, ya condenados a atarse al recuerdo de ese amor que les llevó a su perdición.

Hace cientos de años un ángel fue enviado allí como castigo, un ángel llamado Semyazza, el cuál no cayó sólo, si no con doscientos ángeles más, lo que provocó una gran guerra entre ángeles y demonios: la Guerra de la Luz y la Oscuridad.

Fueron años teñidos de sangre y muerte, lo único que quedaba era la esperanza.

Pero cuando el castigo más cruel proviene de tu propia gente, ¿dónde queda la esperanza?


	2. I

Disclaimer: Ni Hetalia ni el Universo Alterno me pertenece. Sólo soy poseedora de la obra que van a leer.

Avisos: Temática hombre x hombre,mención de creencias religiosasy mitológicas

Parejas: En prólogo

-Honrarás a tu madre y a tu padre.-

Es una historia muy larga.

Sí, realmente lo es.

No sé ciertamente cuando empezó, o cuando acabará, sólo se que ocurrió, ocurre y ocurrirá.

Para tener un comienzo, digamos que todo inició en el nacimiento de Veneciano Vargas, más conocido entre su gente como Feliciano, por la actitud siempre optimista y feliz del mismo.

Era un precioso ángel de piel suave y cremosa, cabello sedoso y ojos de un color ámbar que derretirían al ser más frío del universo.

Ya de pequeño era un chico alegre y cariñoso que amaba mostrar su afecto a los demás.

Su nacimiento fue agridulce, parte por la creación de una preciosa criatura y otra parte por la muerte casi súbita de su madre en el parto.

¿Qué decir?

Su padre siempre le culpó de ello.

Y sabía que secretamente Lovino pensaba lo mismo, a pesar de negar este hecho una y otra vez.

Feliciano creció sano, castigado por las dudas de su futuro, las miradas que le hacían sentir culpable de un crimen que no había cometido y la frialdad de su hermano mayor.

Cuando tenía seis años, ya bastante despierto para su edad, su padre murió en batalla, en esa fútil y horrible guerra sin sentido de la que había oído tantas anécdotas.

Desde muy pronta edad se había criado con la imagen de su abuelo como héroe, un arcángel fuerte, sonriente y cariñoso que le tomaba de las manos cuando iban de paseo y le confortaba cuando tenía alguna pesadilla.

Feliciano asistió al velatorio hecho por la memoria de los ángeles fallecidos, pero se callaría para siempre que no sintió nada.

Ni pena, ni tristeza, nada.

Solo lágrimas falsas habían caído, desde pequeño el tener una máscara sonriente era normal para él.

Sabía que cometía un pecado, pero, ¿qué podía hacer?

Jura, jura que intentó con todas sus fuerzas sentir algo... Pero su corazón seguía vacío de alguna emoción.

Cuando alcanzó la edad de nueve, Rómulo falleció.

Fue todo tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de asimilarlo.

Un día le decían que su querido abuelo había muerto y otro estaba siendo separado de su hermano por unos extraños.

Vio como Lovino intentaba escaparse de los brazos de esos ángeles guardianes, tenía que alcanzar a su hermano, pero su fuerza era nula en comparación con ellos.

De allí fue llevado a una gran mansión, donde fue recibido por una amable y bella señorita de cabellos pardo y ojos jade, que le invitaba a pasar y conocer a su nuevo dueño.

En un inmenso e impecable salón se hallaba un hombre, el cual tocaba el piano de forma elegante.

La señorita le interrumpió algo nerviosa, y ahí fue cuando Feliciano pudo notar que el caballero era ciego.

Pero lo ciego no le quitaba lo sublime y lo soberbio.

Éste hombre tenía por nombre Roderich Edelstein, y se convirtió en su tutor a tiempo completo.

Feliciano a cambio tenía que hacer las tareas del hogar y demás.

En esa época conoció a muchas e inolvidables personas...

Con las edad de catorce años se fue de la casa del señor Edelstein, liberado por su incapacidad de pagar más todos sus gastos y con la certeza de que el joven debía ser liberado de una vez, yéndose a vivir, por fin, junto a su hermano.

Cuando Lovino cumplió los dieciséis años, fue nombrado Ángel de la Victoria. Su ceremonia fue pública y la celebró junto a tres adolescentes más.

¿Su función? Pelear.

¿Su trabajo? Impecable.

Pero debido a ello pasaba mucho tiempo en pequeñas batallas y menos en casa, dejando a su hermano menor solo.

Dos años después fue el turno de Feliciano.

Tardó bastante debido a que Feliciano no gustaba de la lucha, no era capaz de herir ni a una mosca, y tampoco parecía interesado en la Credencía o en servir a los Arcángeles.

Por ello, a nadie le sorprendió que su ceremonia fuera privada y extensa, donde fue nombrado como el Ángel de la Curación.

Un talento especial del pequeño era su dominio de la Magia de la Luz, prácticamente extinta y necesaria desde la Gran Guerra.

El rito fue llevado a cabo en una capilla formada por ojos de piedra y alas de cristal, bajo el brillo de la misericordiosa luna, sólo se escuchaban las palabras del Gran Espíritu, y la respiración acompasada del más joven.

Duró unas siete horas, el fausto más largo que ninguno de los dos hubiese experimentado.

En realidad eso dejó a Feliciano agotado y sin energías, llegando a dormir tres días seguidos, intentando recuperar su magia de nuevo.

Después de ello Feliciano se dedicó a sanar a los heridos y cuidar a los enfermos, algo así como una Salvación.

El Cielo nunca había estado tan pacífico.

Nunca rezó por sus padres.

Ese fue su primer pecado, y el comienzo de ésta historia.


	3. II

**_Disclaimer: Ni Hetalia ni el Universo Alterno me pertenece. Sólo soy poseedora de la obra que van a leer._**

 ** _Avisos: (En prólogo)_**

 ** _Parejas: (En prólogo)_**

 **-Santificarás las fiestas.-**

Sabía que estaba mal, oh Dios, sí lo sabía, pero...

Todos los ángeles, incluido su hermano y antiguo tutor, se encontraban en la Plaza de la Santidad, celebrando Santa María.

¿Qué por qué él no? Fácil, se había escapado.

Esto en realidad viene de antes.

Feliciano siempre quiso saber como era la Tierra.

¡Había oído tanto de ella!

Los Ángeles Guardianes compañeros de su hermano le habían contado de bosques infinitos, aguas transparentes y animales gigantes, mientras que Lovino siempre le repetía que ese mundo era cruel y oscuro.

El impulso de viajar allí era tanto que no se creía que lo estuviese haciendo realmente.

-Oh por el amor de Dios...

Se repetía a sí mismo mientras terminaba de dibujar en la pared de su cuarto el portal que lo llevase a la Tierra.

Desde la primaria ellos aprendían como dibujarlos, para ir a diferentes sitios del cielo, pero no el de la Tierra o del Infierno.

Con tan solo escuchar ese nombre escalofríos bajaban por la espalda del ángel.

Había tenido que hacer bastantes favores hasta que consiguió los planos del portal.

Realmente era más complicado que los normales, teniendo un intrincado antiguo y misterioso, delicado y esmerado.

¿Cómo se lo había ocultado a su hermano?

Fácil, había colgado una pintura gigante en la pared.

La pintura la había hecho con lágrimas de ángel, sangre de elfo y polvo de hadas, cortesía de Kiku. El pincel, sin embargo, lo había hecho con cabello de sirena (El cual había pedido amablemente, y agradecido de la misma forma)

Sólo le faltaban las palabras para abrir el portón al Otro Mundo, y estaría allí.

-Aperi te ipsum mihi de mundo peccatum et voluntas; et quia opus humanum debet.

Una luz recorrió cada línea dibujada, iluminando toda la habitación y el rostro de Feliciano.

La pintura parecía vibrar y moverse sobre la piedra, llamándole.

Feliciano posó una mano sobre ésta y el mismo brillo la tragó, tirando del él hasta que todo su cuerpo quedó engullido por la luz.

Todo era blanco hasta que un tacto suave y mojado tocó sus pies descalzos, el joven (Ya no tan joven) cerró los ojos sintiendo un olor fresco, una brisa acarició su piel erizándola, moviendo la tela que le cubría levemente, estiró su alas ante este contacto y por fin abrió los ojos, viéndose ante un ejercito inmenso de árboles y flora.

La sonrisa de Feliciano creció y dio unos pasos, miró abajo y era todo verde, arriba y todo era azul, llevado por la emoción dio vueltas sobre la ahora descubierta hierba hasta que tocó con su mano la madera de los árboles.

Dos pequeñas ardillas salieron de su escondite y se posaron en el hombro del ángel, mostrando su confianza ante el extraño.

El ángel rió melodiosamente, acariciando la cabeza del pequeño animal.

-Tenían razón después de todo...

Caminó escuchando los pájaros cantar y disfrutando el aroma de las flores que asomaban entre las hierbas, recordando donde estaba el portal, después de todo no quería perderse.

Paró su paseo al escuchar unos quejidos poco animales y muy humanos, congelándose de miedo.

¡No podía dejar que un humano le viese!

Se escondió tras un árbol, teniendo vista panorámica de un gran claro que era iluminado por la luz suave del atardecer, no parecía haber nada.

Feliciano se tranquilizó pensando que todo era producto de su imaginación, y cuando estaba a punto de salir de su escondite, un grupo de conejos salió huyendo, asustando al ángel.

¿De qué o quién huían?

Se asomó y vió como una figura vestida de rojo y negro prácticamente se arrastraba por la hierba, un reguero de sangre caía a su paso y de él salían los quejidos.

Feliciano se tapó la boca para no gritar, como un acto reflejo.

La sombra parecía haberse detenido y caído sin fuerzas, y el italiano pudo ver que la sangre provenía de una herida bastante profunda en su estómago y otra en su hombro.

El extraño se quitó la capucha que lo cubría, mostrando un rostro masculino y esculpido, cabello rubio levemente despeinado por la batalla que parecía acababa de perder.

Unos ojos celestes como el cielo se abrían y cerraban con pesadez, la piel pálida manchada con sangre y tierra, definitivamente algo demasiado hermoso como para ser humano.

Feliciano, en un acto inconsciente por su tarea diaria, salió corriendo a ayudar al anónimo, dejando atrás todo el miedo que ese imponentehombre le provocaba.

-Oh por los cielos... ¿Se encuentra bien?¿Necesita ayuda? Son heridas profundas, podrían tardar en sanar...

Una sarta de frases empapadas en preocupación salieron de la boca del ser de Luz mientras de acercaba.

El extraño se sorprendió y trató de alejarse, abriendo más sus heridas.

-¡No hagas eso!¡Será peor!

Por fin el rubio se dignó a mirar al otro, con la certeza de asustarle o, si se ponía complicado, matarle incluso. Aún herido era más fuerte que un ser humano.

Pero al hacer contacto ojo con ojo, se congeló.

Ante su mirada había un chico de cuerpo pequeño y femenino, de rostro redondo y limpio, ojos de oro y cabellos de ébano; la inocencia y hermosura personificada, le dejó sin habla, a él, a un sucio y rastrero Demonio, era el ser más bello que jamás hubiese visto.

-¡No tenga miedo!¡No le haré daño!

"Claro que no lo harás", pensó; "No pareces ser capaz de herir a un insecto siquiera", pero se quedó callado.

Aquello no era un humano, ¿verdad?

Un mortal jamás tendría esa aura de calidez y alegría.

-Por favor, déjeme ayudarle...

Con cuidado el pequeño ser descubrió su abdomen y hombro izquierdo, revisándolos.

El demonio dudaba... No parecía un íncubo, a pesar de su belleza, tampoco un elfo pues no parecía ser del bosque... ¿Una ninfa...? A pesar de su figura era claramente un hombre...

¿Entonces?

Solo quedaba una opción...

Cuando el Ser Oscuro dejó sus pensamientos ya no sentía dolor en su hombro ni en ninguna parte de su cuerpo.

Miró su vientre; ya no había herida.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

La mirada de duda del rubio pasó a una fría y de rabia.

-¿Q-Qué?

Tomó al ángel por los hombros y lo estampó contra él árbol en el que había estado apoyado.

-¿Por qué me has ayudado?¿Qué pretendes?¿Con quién estás y como me has encontrado?

-¡No me haga daño, e-estoy solo y le vi herido, así que...!

¿No tenía segundas intenciones? No parecía mentir, aunque si algo había aprendido de los ángeles es que eran manipuladores y mentirosos.

-Mientes.

-¡No lo hago...!

Los ojos del pequeño se llenaron de lágrimas de terror y angustia, no podía morir así.

-Lo repetiré una vez más... ¿Qué has hecho y por qué lo hiciste?

-Yo...- El ángel respondió entre sollozos.- Le vi herido y... Sólo le curé... Parecía realmente doloroso...

El demonio se quedó callado. Decía la verdad.

¿Había ayudado a un enemigo solo porque, "parecía doloroso"...?

El rubio se calmó y peinó su cabello para atrás, soltando al pequeño y dejándolo ir.

-¿Acaso sabes qué soy?

El de cabello anaranjado negó, todavía asustado.

-Soy un Demonio.

:Ábrete a mi, mundo del pecado y el placer; para mi destino humano y necesario. _(Traducido al latín por medio del traductor de Google, estate orgulloso profesor de Latín)_

: Un súcubo de sexo masculino. _(Íncubo es un demonio masculino en la creencia y mitología popular europea de la que se supone se posa encima de la víctima femenina durmiente, para tener con quien duerme, de acuerdo con una amplia cantidad de tradiciones mitológicas y legendarias.)_


	4. III

_**Disclaimer:** **Ni Hetalia ni el Universo Alterno me pertenece. Sólo soy poseedora de la obra que van a leer.**_

 _ **Avisos: (En prólogo)**_

 _ **Parejas: (En prólogo)**_

 _ **Palabras: 1048**_

* * *

 **-No** **tomarás** **el** **nombre** **de** **Dios** **en** **vano**.-

Ese fue su primer encuentro.

No se sabe muy bien como terminó, si Feliciano huyó o si conversaron, lo único que el recuerda es esos ojos celestes escondiéndose entre las sombras y desvaneciéndose.

El ángel llegó justo a tiempo a casa, tuvo que darse prisa en colgar el cuadro para ocultar el portal, quitarse la ropa y hacerse el dormido antes de que su hermano volviese.

Se pasó toda la noche en vela, pensando en esa mirada fría y esos cabellos claros.

¡Había conocido a un demonio!¡Había SANADO a un demonio!

Pero en vez de sentir miedo, temor o culpabilidad, una extraña emoción le llenó el pecho, adrenalina llenaba su cuerpo y unas ganas de reír inmensas abordaron.

Tenía ganas de verle otra vez.

¡Por el amor a Dios, quería verle otra vez!

Y preguntarle su nombre, su color favorito, por qué tenía esa cara tan seria... ¡Quería saber tantas cosas!

Esa emoción era un tanto agridulce, sabiendo que se suponía era un enemigo.

Varias lunas pasaron hasta que Lovino (El cual se había pasado todo ese tiempo vigilando a su hermano menor) fue llamado a otra batalla.

Feliciano nunca se había sentido tan contento de que su hermano se fuera (realmente se sintió culpable de esa emoción), pero lo escondió con una cara triste y un montón de abrazos a su hermano.

Cuando por fin se fue, el pequeño ángel corrió hasta su cuarto, cerró la puerta y quitó la pintura de la pared, revelando el portal.

Lo activó con esa frase en latín y pasó por él sin miedo, sintiendo pronto el tacto de la hierba y su frescura.

Abrió los ojos y la luz no lo cegó de milagro, intentando recordar el camino al claro Feliciano corrió entre los árboles hasta llegar a él.

No había nadie, como era de esperar.

Feliciano no pudo evitar un pinchazo de desilusión, después de todo, había ido ahí por una razón.

Sabía que era idiota e inútil, pero decidió esperar.

¿A qué?¿Quién sabe?

Se sentó en la hierba, corrió entre los árboles, hizo equilibrio sobre las piedras del lago, danzó entre las flores...

Así se pasó toda la tarde.

Ya llegado el atardecer, Feliciano decidió nadar un poco, así pues se deshizo de su ropa, colocándola en una roca y se introdujo al agua tibia.

Cuando ésta le cubría ya por la cintura, Feliciano extendió sus alas, las cuales medía más que él en toda su totalidad.

Se mojó los brazos y la cabeza, limpiando la suciedad que había dejado el tirarse en el césped, pasando sus manos por su cuello y pecho.

-¿Nunca te dijeron que los depredadores buscan a presas lindas como tú?

Una voz juguetona surcó el aire y erizó la piel del pequeño ángel, por reflejo ocultó su cuerpo entre sus alas.

-Aw~ ¡Qué lindo!¿Verdad Al?

-¡Sí!

Feliciano se sonrojó de sobremanera y observó a sus espías.

El que le había hablado primero era un hombre de cabello blanco y ojos de sangre, con una sonrisa traviesa escapando de sus labios.

El segundo, que parecía menos interesado pues miraba a otro lado (Aunque parecía más obligado que otra cosa) era rubio y llevaba gafas que ocultaban sus ojos, un mechón salvaje escapaba en su flequillo y parecía molesto por alguna razón.

-Olvidaba que Iván te prohibió mirar, que pena. Pero más para mi.- Dejó de mirar al rubio para analizar al pequeño ángel con una mirada lujuriosa, haciendo sonrojar más a Feliciano.

-¿No estaba tu hermano interesado en él?

-¡Sólo mírale!¡Es adorable, ¿Cómo puedo resistirme a eso?!

Entre que ellos discutían el pequeño Ángel recogía su topa y se la colocaba, tratando de huir sigilosamente.

-¿A dónde vas, pequeño?

El de pelo del color de la nieve lo interceptó a medio camino, pero en vez de ser agresivo como lo había sido el rubio, éste le tomó suavemente por la cintura, apretándolo contra él.

-¡Eeeek!

-Gilbert.- Otra voz más conocida para él sonó.- Suéltalo.

El de ojos rojos hizo un puchero.

-Ahora.

El rubio de hacía unos días era el que hablaba.

-Pero hermanito...

-Ni "hermanito" ni nada, coge tu pájaro y deja tus hormonas de adolescente a un lado.

Feliciano sintió como la presión en su cintura desaparecía y como ese tal 'Gilbert' se iba refunfuñando.

-Ah, y tú.- Señaló al rubio.- Arthur te está buscando, Alfred. Algo sobre cocinar hoy o algo así.

Alfred se puso pálido y salio corriendo del lugar.

-Lo siento. Mi hermano puede ser un imbécil en ocasiones.

-No importa...- Feliciano pasó su mano por su cuello.- Sólo me asustó un poco, ve.

El rubio pasó por alto ese extraño sonido que salió de entre sus labios y suspiró.

-¿Por qué estas aquí?

-¿Eh?

-Quiero decir, ¿por qué volviste? No me digas que por una pelea, no pareces ser un ángel de batalla.

Feliciano se coloreó, ¡no podía decirle que era para encontrarlo!

-Eh... Pues...

El ángel trató de encontrar alguna excusa.

-Había visto el agua y me apetecía bañarme aquí... ¡Exactamente eso!

El demonio arqueó una ceja, sin creerse una palabra, pero bueno, por lo poco que conocía de ese Ángel no parecía alguien muy normal.

-Ya veo...

Feliciano suspiró y contó la verdad.

-Siendo sincero... Solo quería saber tu nombre.

-¿Mi... Nombre?

-Sí... Es la primera vez que conozco a un demonio, y me gustaría conocerte más a fondo, y... Y...

-¿Por qué? Somos enemigos naturales, ¿lo sabes?

-¡Lo sé! Pero, no pareces tan malo como todos dicen... ¡Quiero decir...!

El demonio asintió, y prácticamente sin responder a su lado lógico, respondió:

-¿Así que quieres saberlo?

Feliciano asintió.

-Júrame que no se lo dirás a nadie.

El Ángel levantó una mano, solemne.

-Lo juro por Dios, señor.

El ser oscuro se sorprendió por ello, ese juramento era muy grande en el cielo.

-Ludwig.

-¿Ah?

-Mi nombre, Ludwig.

Feliciano sonrió ampliamente, iluminando casi todo el claro.

-¡Feliciano Vargas para servirle, capitán!

Ludwig casi sonríe, hasta que analizó bien eso y cayó en la cuenta.

-¿Var... gas?


	5. IV

_**Disclaimer: Ni Hetalia ni el Universo Alterno me pertenece. Sólo soy poseedora de la obra que van a leer.**_

 _ **Avisos: (En prólogo)**_

 _ **Parejas: (En prólogo)**_

 _ **N/A: Dije que habría Itapan no (~)~**_

* * *

 _ **-No dirás falso testimonio ni mentiras.-**_

Ese día la sonrisa de Feliciano no desapareció.

Ludwig.

Luuuudwig.

Un nombre muy lindo, eso pensaba él.

A pesar de la cara en blanco del Demonio cuando le dijo su apellido (Lo cuál Feliciano no entendía) no hubo más incidentes.

El único que sabía sobre estos... "Paseos" en el mundo humano era su mejor amigo, Kiku, un ángel de la Protección que era calmado y paciente.

¿Por qué Lovino no sabía?

Oh dios, si se enterase... ¡Sería el fin del mundo!

Lovino siempre había sido sobreprotector y tachaba toda conducta de su hermano como peligrosa y sin sentido, sí, aunque sólo acariciase a un pequeño conejo.

Ya sé lo que pensaréis: "¡Eso es demasiado!" Pero después de perder a toda su familia, con Romeo prácticamente sin pasar por casa, Feliciano era lo único que le quedaba (A pesar de comportarse como un bastardo con él... Era su personalidad, lo juro)

Y sería aún más fin del mundo si se enterase de que lo que comía su mente era exactamente eso, un demonio.

Años atrás había tenido varios romances con ángeles, y aún siendo esto mismo, su hermano le prohibió verlos, diciendo que eran una mala presencia. Tenía suerte de que al menos toleraba a Kiku.

¿Qué se le iba a hacer?

Hablando de otro tema, las quedadas entre el demonio y el ángel aumentó de cantidad y duración, llegando a pasar días juntos, empezaron a conocerse, Feliciano aprendió sobre la raza contigua y Ludwig sobre confiar en otra persona (Siendo enemiga o no).

Y bastantes semanas habían pasado, su relación de había vuelto más fuerte... Ese día, fue El día.

Tras pasar una tarde paseando por el bosque (Que se les estaba quedando pequeño) volvieron al claro, y mientras se despedían, ocurrió.

-Ha sido un agradable paseo Lud.

-Supongo que sí.- Sonrió levemente el rubio.- Lo fue.

-Espero que sean así todos los demás.

Ludwig suspiró y asintió sintiéndose derrotado.

-Bueno... Adiós, Lud.

El ángel, recopilando toda su valentía, se puso de puntillas y dejó un casto beso sobre los labios del Ser Oscuro.

Ludwig tardó varios minutos en analizar lo que había ocurrido, para después colorear todo su rostro en un color rojo brillante.

Cuando su cerebro volvió a trabajar, vio como Feliciano se alejaba rápidamente, también sonrojado.

-¡Feliciano!

El ángel se detuvo, paralizado.

-¿V-Ve...?

-Mañana. A las cuatro. En la colina.

No pudo formar una frase completa, pero el pequeño la entendió perfectamente.

El italiano se dio la vuelta lentamente, con la gran sonrisa adornando su coloreado rostro.

-¡S-Sí!

Después salió corriendo hacia el portal, pasando a través de él ya por inercia, tapándolo y tumbándose en la cama.

¡Lo había hecho!

¡Había besado a Ludwig y no había sido rechazado!

No fue algo muy romántico, tan solo un roce de labios, pero todavía podía sentir la electricidad en su boca y ese temblor en sus dedos.

Por otro lado, Ludwig pasó sus manos en el lugar donde Feliciano le había besado, sorprendiéndose ante la suavidad del Ángel y su locura.

-Esto lo hace aún mas difícil... Maldición Feliciano...

~Le time skip ლ(́౪‵ლ)~

Feliciano estaba en La Gran Casa, esperando por soldados heridos para curarles con la compañía de Kiku.

-Me alegra que se haya atrevido, Feliciano.- El ángel pelinegro movía varias cosas de los estantes, con aspecto triste e incluso molesto, aunque no parecía rechazar la conversación con su amigo.

-¡Lo sé...! Pero...

-No se desanime, se supone que el pesimista aquí soy yo.

-Kiku, por favor...- Se rió Feliciano.

-Feliciano.- Lo llamó Elizabetha.- Tienes pacientes.

-¡Voy, adiós Kiku!

-Adiós...- Se despidió cuando el otro ángel ya había salido de la sala.- Feli...

Cuando entró al salón vio a cuatro soldados en camillas y dos de pie; uno de ellos siendo Lovino.

-¿Lovi?¡¿Te ocurrió algo?!

-¡No grites, maldición!

-Lo siento...

Se dirigió a los heridos en las camillas, curándoles rápidamente.

-Ahora...- Ayudó al compañero de Lovino, el cual se había mareado y sentado.

Después de unos minutos, el mismo ya estaba mejor, y, agradeciendo al Ángel curandero, salió despidiéndose de Lovino.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- Preguntó preocupado al tiempo que estaba a su hermano.

-Lo mismo de siempre...- Contestó con desgana mientras el otro le quitaba la camisa y las vendas.

-¿Un ataque sorpresa?

-Sí... Esos bastardos nos pillaron sin nada... ¡Auch!¡Ten más cuidado idiota!

-¡Lo tendría si no dejases de moverte!

Lovino refunfuñó mientras dejaba que su hermano le curase.

-Por cierto...- Comenzó el mayor.

-¿Ve?

-¿Donde estabas ayer?

Feliciano se detuvo.

-¿Ve?

-Ayer volví a casa a las siete y no estabas. No es normal que te vayas sin dejar una nota o algo así.

Lovino miró al pequeño acusador.

-Yo...- Sabía que estaba mal, pero...- Estaba en casa de Kiku.

-¿Mmh?

-Nosotros teníamos que hacer... Un regalo a Eliza por su cumpleaños y...

-Ya veo...- Perdió el interés.

Feli suspiró aliviado, mientras un peso de culpa se estancaba en su corazón.

"Le he mentido..." Pensó.

Entonces...

"¿Por qué no me siento del todo mal...?"


	6. V

**_Disclaimer: Ni Hetalia ni el Universo Alterno me pertenece. Sólo soy poseedora de la obra que van a leer._**

 ** _Avisos: (En prólogo)_**

 ** _Parejas: (En prólogo)_**

 ** _-No robarás-_**

Desde ahí fue más difícil ocultarle a Lovino sus salidas "extrañas".

Al día siguiente había quedado con Ludwig, ¡sí!, pero Lovino no le quitaba el ojo de encima.

14:00

14:30

15:00

15:30

¡Sólo faltaba media hora y Lovino seguía en las mismas!

¡No podía dejar a Ludwig colgado!

¿Por qué a Lovino ahora le habían entrado las ganas de vigilarle?

¡Ya tenía cierta edad, por Dios!

Y, por gracia divina, alguien tocó al timbre.

El mayor gruñó y fue hacia la puerta de entrada.

-¿Quien- ¡Tú, ¿qué haces aquí?!

-No hace falta ser tan gruñón Lovi~

-¡No me llames Lovi, me llamo Lovino, LO-VI-NO!

-Vale, vale, como digas, Lovi~

-AHHHGGG.- A Feliciano le dieron ganas de reír.- ¡Cómo sea! ¿Qué haces aquí, bastardo?

-Nh-Nh.- Se escuchó negar al otro.- Mi nombre es Antonio, AN-TO-NIO, Lovi~

Seguidamente un ruido parecido a un golpe en la parte baja y una caída sonaron.

-N-No hace f-falta tanta agresividad...

-¿Me vas a responder o tengo que golpearte otra vez?

-¡N-No! Vine porque Francis no quiso quedar por no-se-qué de tratamiento para la piel y vine a buscarte para tomar algo.

-Ósea, que soy segundo plato para tu amistad, ¿no?

-N-No es así...

Feliciano cruzó los dedos para que se lo llevara.

-Hmh, como sea, tengo que cuidar de Feliciano.

-¿Cuidar? Lovino, ya tiene más de doscientos años...

¡Exacto!

-¡Pero sigue siendo mi hermano pequeño!

-Awww, ¿estás preocupado por él?

-¡N-No estoy preocupado, maldición! Solo que ese idiota podría quemar la casa en un descuido..

-Me parece que estas hablando de ti mismo...- Susurró Antonio.

-¿Qué?

-¡Nada!¡Igualmente, ven por favor!¡Te recompensaré con lo que quieras!¡Yo te ayudé con esa cita con Emma!

-Así que con lo que quiera...

Un escalofrío bajó por la espalda del español, sabiendo que había cometido un error fatal.

-Está bien, ¡Feliciano, esco!

-¡Vale, fratello!¡Diviértete!

-Oh... Lo haré.- Echó una risa malvada y salió de la casa, con un Antonio pálido y asustado detrás.

Después de asegurarse de que se había ido definitivamente, corrió a su habitación.

Activó el portal casi al instante en el que pisó la habitación y pasó a través de él.

-Voy a llegar tarde, voy a llegar tarde...

Ni siquiera espero a que la luz desapareciera, cegándole levemente y mareándole.

-Ah...- Respiraba de manera frenética mientras corría por entre los arboles.

Cuando por fin llegó a la colina, cayó de rodillas agotado.

-¡H-Hey, ¿estás bien?

Miró hacia arriba y vio el rostro de Ludwig, preocupado.

Con tono bromista, contestó: -Con esta vista, ¿cómo no?

El demonio se sonrojó de sobremanera, ¡¿que tanto haría el tonto?!

-¡Levántate idiota!

Feliciano hizo lo que se le mandó, cambiando su sonrisa a una cara de disculpa.

-Siento llegar tarde, pero Lovino no me dejaba y tenía que distraerlo y luego vino Antonio y creo que va a ser azotado o torturado por mi hermano porque estaba muy asustado pero antes fueron a tomarse algo a un bar porque fratello Francis estaba ocupado con un tratamiento y...- Respiró por primera vez Feliciano, y Ludwig aprovechó para detenerlo, su cerebro no podía analizar tanta cantidad de información de una.

-No importa, tan solo... Quiero enseñarte un lugar.

-¡Bien~!

Dieron un paseo, con Feliciano detrás de él, platicando sobre diferentes temas. Era increíble como nunca se acababan cuando estaba con él.

De pronto vieron una verja, y Ludwig la saltó sin ningún problema.

-¿Te ayudo?

Feliciano podía solo perfectamente, pero asintió igualmente.

Ludwig le tomó por la cintura y luego le pasó al otro lado con facilidad.

A unos centímetros de su rostro, Feliciano rió levemente, era uno de los sonidos más hermosos que Ludwig jamás escuchó.

Le posó en el suelo y luego siguió el camino, sintiendo su rostro caliente.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde estamos?

-Oh...- Esa pregunta le tomó por sorpresa.- En una finca.

Feliciano se agachó a ver una flor.

-¿Es tuya?¿O de un amigo?

Ludwig fue sincero.- No.

-E-Espera...- Feliciano le miró asustado.- Entonces... ¡Estamos en una propiedad privada y no tenemos permiso!¡Debemos salir!

-Tranquilo...- El rubio sonrió levemente.- No pasa nada.

-¡Pero...!

Feliciano se mordió el labio.

-Lud me obliga hacer cosas malas.

Cuando esa frase llegó a sus oídos, se sonrojó furiosamente al encontrar su segundo significado.

-Eh...

-¿Qué ocurre?¿Te sientes mal?¿Dije algo malo?

La cara de Feliciano cambió a una de preocupación mientras acariciaba el rostro de Ludwig.

-No...- Tosió, apartando sus manos, mirando a otro lado.

Para cambiar el tema, preguntó otra cosa.

-¿Quieres una fruta?

Él señaló una manzana roja, que colgaba solitaria de un árbol cercano.

-P-Pero sería robar...

-No creo que nadie la eche en falta.

Feliciano asintió un poco culpable y se puso de puntillas para intentar alcanzarla.

No pudo.

Ludwig sacudió su cabeza, divertido y enternecido por esa escena.

-¡No te rías de mi!¡No seas cruel!

-No lo hago.- Decía entre risas.

-¡No soy tan bajito!- Gritó con sus cejas hacia abajo.

-Claro que no...

Con las risas todavía en su pecho, se estiró para alcanzar la fruta roja y dársela al pequeño.

-Gracias...- Dijo levemente sonrojado, antes de darle un mordisco a la manzana.

Por alguna razón sintió un pinchazo en el pecho, pero no le hizo mucho caso.

-Gracias por traerme aquí, fue divertido...- Le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Tomando fuerzas, Ludwig cogió el rostro del más bajo, agachándose para besarle.

A pesar de la sorpresa, pasó sus brazos por el cuello del rubio, sintiendo como el abrazo a su cintura se apretaba.

Ludwig pidió permiso para entrar a su boca, mordiendo su labio suavemente, al que Feliciano, a pesar de sentir que eso estaba increíblemente mal, muy muy mal, le dejó paso, abriendo una puerta que jamás podría volver a cerrar.

Cuando se separaron por la falta de aire, lo único que dijo el otro fue:

-No sabía que podías besar tan bien, Lud.

-Oh, cállate.

Juntó sus frentes.

-Sabes lo que significa esto, ¿verdad?

-...Sí.

Y se quedaron allí, en silencio.


	7. VI

**_Disclaimer: Ni Hetalia ni el Universo Alterno me pertenece. Sólo soy poseedora de la obra que van a leer._**

 ** _Avisos: (En prólogo)_**

 ** _Parejas: (En prólogo)_**

 ** _N/A: EL ITAPAN ME CONSUME LO JURO_**

* * *

 **-No** **codiciarás** **los** **bienes** **ajenos.-**

Desde ahí sus quedadas y reuniones se habían vuelto menores, pero definitivamente más intensas, tanto para el Demonio como para el Ángel.

Para Feliciano era prácticamente imposible encontrar nuevas excusas que sirviesen con su hermano, todo se volvía cada vez más complicado.

La vigilancia casi extrema resultado del aumento de batallas en la barrera entre el Cielo y la puerta del Infierno no hacía más que aumentar en nerviosismo de los ángeles.

Aparte de eso, Lovino se encontraba cada vez más y más irritado con todo, habían aumentado las horas que tenía que pasar en el campo de batalla y, aún con su poder y entrenamiento, era complicado mantener a los demonios y a las criaturas del Inframundo alejados de sus hogares.

La Casa de los Vargas se sumía en el silencio una vez más. El mayor había salido para aumentar la seguridad en la barrera, mientras que el menor trabajaba en el Templo de las Luces para sanar a los combatientes heridos.

-No sé qué hacer, Kiku.- Le comentó a su amigo por encima del hombro, mientras revolvía una poción de colores claros y cristalinos en su mano con delicadeza.- Todo pasó tan rápido... Y, ¿qué haré si Vino se entera?

-No soy el indicado para aconsejarte, Feliciano...- Contestó después de unos segundos de silencio.- Sabes bien que un romance de ese tipo...- Soltó sus guantes.- Está totalmente prohibido aquí.- Cerró los ojos.

-Gracias, eso me calma mucho.- Se burló el pelirrojo.

-Lo siento.- Se disculpó el asiático, haciendo una cama que había en la sala, cambiando las sábanas y reemplazándolas por otras nuevas.- No deberías pedirme consejo.

-Pero tú siempre sabes qué decir.

-No en esta ocasión Feliciano.- Inspiró.- No ahora.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, sin saber que decir.

-Feliciano, sabes lo que ocurrirá si se descubre. Deberías detener eso.

-¡Lo sé, dios, lo sé! Pero... Por primera vez he sentido algo... Diferente.- Miró por la ventana.- Estoy intentando parar y ser tan normal como todos los demás. Pero, cuando me besó... No lo sé, Kiku, era...

-¿Especial, mágico, increíble?- Preguntó, girándose a él y levantando una ceja, con rostro serio, y Feliciano soltó las sábanas, sorprendido por el tono burlesco de su voz.- Lo sé. Claro que lo sé pero no dejes que esas emociones te cieguen, Feliciano. No es...

-¡¿Y qué quieres que haga?¿Que me olvide, que simplemente me aleje?!

-¡Eso sería un buen detalle!- Por primera vez había visto a Kiku levantar la voz.

-¡No es tan fácil!¡No sabes como me hace sentir!

-¡Pues claro que lo sé!- Parecía furioso, acercándose a pasos agigantados hasta que tomó la tela de su traje.- ¡Porque siento eso cada vez que estoy contigo, y al parecer estás demasiado cegado por ese demonio como para no notar que me duele!

Se miraron el uno al otro, sin atreverse a decir o hacer nada, el sonido de pasos lejanos y pájaros fuera de la ventana sólo hacía que su silencio fuese aún más notable.

Entonces una enfermera de cabello castaño y ojos nerviosos que miraban a todos los lados les interrumpió.

-Eh... Feliciano... Te necesitan en el ala oeste...- Se acariciaba sus propios brazos, incómoda, y Kiku ya no apretaba su ropa, se había alejado sin mirarle siquiera a la cara, volviendo a las pócimas con un rostro indiferente.

El pelirrojo sólo tomó su cuaderno y salió tras la mujer, mirando por un momento la espalda del pelinegro, cubierta casi en su mayoría por sus alas.

Quiso decir algo, pero no se sentía preparado para hacerlo.

Se fue, y en el pasillo contiguo vio a la misma mujer de antes conversando con un hombre, que la tomaba de la mano con amor y algo en su miraba le decía que le miraba con pasión. La joven le dio un beso y una sonrisa, y Feliciano sintió algo extraño en la boca de su estómago.

Le envidiaba por amar sin ocultar a esa persona especial, por no tener que esconder lo que sentía, porque anhelaba tener lo que ella poseía.

Y entonces se sintió realmente mal, pues se dio cuenta de que no debería estar sintiendo eso.


	8. VII

_**Disclaimer: Ni Hetalia ni el Universo Alterno me pertenece. Sólo soy poseedora de la obra que van a leer.**_

 _ **Avisos: (Indicado) Temática slash (Hombre x hombre) Mención de creencias religiosas (Católicas, judías y germanas) y mitológicas**_

 _ **Parejas: En prólogo**_

* * *

 _ **-No consentirás pensamientos o deseos impuros.-**_

La mente de Feliciano había sido un caos total.

Y no poder hablar con nadie sobre ello le estaba volviendo loco. Aunque omitiese algunos detalles, no le podría contar nada a Lovino sobre su "situación".

Eliza estaba fuera de contacto y, ¿cómo le iba a contar eso a Feliks o a Lily?

No, no, prefería guardárselo para sí mismo.

Se guardó para sí mismo las ideas sobre Kiku y sobre Ludwig, se guardó sus sentimientos respectivos hacia ellos dos, se guardó absolutamente todo.

Habían pasado varios días desde que había hablado con Ludwig, después de aquel beso bajo ese árbol prohibido.

¿Y cómo hacerle frente a Kiku después de lo que había pasado?

Tan sólo estar en la misma habitación que él, aún sin mirarse ni hablarse le era incómodo, ¿por qué se sentía así? Había rechazado a más personas en su vida, amigos incluso, ¿por qué con Kiku era diferente? (Bueno, técnicamente no le había rechazado...)

¿Sería por la tensión que se respiraba tras los ataques a la barrera?¿Por el miedo de que su romance fuera descubierto?¿Miedo a la represión, al castigo...?¿A qué?

Ludwig le había sentido algo más, algo que no experimentaba desde hace mucho tiempo, algo en la boca del estómago que le empujaba a seguir, a pesar de que su cabeza le gritase que parase esa insensatez.

No mentiría, muchas veces se imaginaba a sí mismo, debajo del manzano, en frente de Ludwig diciéndole que eso que tenían (¿Qué era 'eso'?¿Por qué no lo podía definir con palabras?¿Era realmente tan complicado?) debía parar inmediatamente.

Pero entonces imaginaba las manos del demonio encima de su piel, sus labios con los efectos adictivos de la nicotina y sus palabras dulces susurradas a su oído.

Y su mente iba mucho más rápido, a zonas mucho más peligrosas, y algo dentro cambiaba y murmuraba y después se ponía a imaginar: "¿Qué pasaría?¿Cambiaría algo?¿Cómo se sentiría realmente?" Y entonces no podía evitar tocar en zonas indebidas, zonas que no deberían jamás ser tocadas en esa manera, mucho menos con esos pensamientos y ese contexto.

Todo alrededor de él se lo decía.

Estaba mal.

Terriblemente mal.

Sabía, y a veces por la noche, cuando no podía dormir, cosa que se estaba volviendo cada vez más usual, pensaba en las consecuencias.

Podría morir.

Podría hacer que sus seres queridos murieran.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

¿Realmente era tan importante?

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué había tenido tanta curiosidad en saber cómo era la tierra?

Podría haber dejado que Ludwig se desangrara en el bosque aquel día, podría haber no vuelto jamás, podría haber sido... Normal.

Seguir las normas, tener su rol en la sociedad, quizás tener una alianza con otro ángel, ¿tener hijos quizás?

Ser otro más.

Podría haberse quedado ese día en el hospital y, oh dios, ¿y si Kiku se hubiese confesado antes?¿Lo habría aceptado?¿Se casaría con él?

Feliciano sabía la respuesta.

Y eso es lo que no le dejaba pensar con claridad, ¿por qué Ludwig le atraía de esa manera?

¿Por qué no podía evitar volver?

Se sentía como si estuviera en un ciclo que nunca para y que siempre acabará mal.

Y esos pensamientos, imaginarse a sí mismo en esas situaciones... No era él.

¿En qué se había convertido?


End file.
